Un encuentro del destino UsxIr
by AnubisAby
Summary: noche previa al fi nde año, un aeropuerto y un encuentro casual... USAXIreland    hetalia no me pertenece!
1. Chapter 1

Era una fria noche, previa al fin de año, poca gente salía pues estaban trabajando o en sus casas organizando el gran dia con los suyos… La nieve caia, y el bullicio de la ciudad era el mismo, por algo era "La ciudad que nunca duerme"; aunque en el aeropuerto al ser de madrugada no había casi nadie.

Alfred Jones, acababa de llegar al aeropuerto, eran las 3 de la madrugada, aprovechaba estas horas para viajar ya que había menos trafico aéreo pero esta vez no tenia prisa ninguna por llegar a su casa… El amor de su vida o eso pensaba él, le había rechazado sin decirle nada al saber que se iba a casar en breves con un francés experto en artes amatorias, y se sentía vacio. Sus demás conocidos se burlaban de él advirtiéndole que eso pasaría por haberse callado tantos años, pero en realidad no se sentía mal por eso, simplemente había depositado en esa persona sus esperanzas de no morir solo, y parecían ahora irse al garete. Como le habían dicho en mas de una ocasión, quién podría enamorarse de alguien como él?

Mientras esas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, tropezó con un muchacho, cayendo al suelo.

-D-Disculpe, andaba sin mirar… se encuentra bien? –Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos extrañamente familiares ojos verdes.

- No pasa nada estoy bien… -contesto algo desganado el muchacho.- Le ocurre algo?

- e-eh no nada –se levanta y le tiende la mano al pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

- Disculpe… le conozco? Es que su cara me suena bastante…

- Bueno… -el muchacho le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe muy levemente.- Creo que yo se quien es pero usted no sabe quien soy… de todos modos, da igual solo estoy esperando a que mi vuelo se digne en aparecer para volver a mi casa…

- Sabe quien soy? Por lo que creo los vuelos están cancelados por la nevada… si no le importa, puedo invitarle a un café? – No quería volver a la soledad de su casa y esa extraña familiaridad le invitaba a ser amable con aquel chico.

- Un café? – Le mira algo desconfiado, pero acepta total, hacia un frio horrible y no tenia nada mejor que hacer. – esta bien. – Al estar la cafetería cerrada, le invito a uno de maquina.

- Siento no poder invitarle a algo mejor.

-No importa.

- Y digame… como es que sabe quien soy?

- Bueno… llevo años oyendo hablar de ti aunque nunca nos han presentado formalmente.

- Quizas sea el momento –Le sonríe con confianza y le tiende la mano- Alfred Jones.

- Ian Kirkland –se la estrecha.

- Kirkland? Osea que tu….

- si… pero no me compares con ese cejón amargado! Soy su hermano independizado, digamos que tenemos algo en común America –Sonrie un poco rompiendo el hielo.

-Entiendo… -le devuelve la sonrisa- un placer. Ya decía que me sonabas, recuerdo ver alguna foto tuya… y dime que te trae por mi casa?

- Ya nada… había venido con un grupo de amigos y todos me dejaron de lado por la primera cara bonita que apareció, y bueno, me vuelvo a casa. Aquí no me queda nada.

- Ya veo… lamento que tu visita fuera tan amarga.

- NO es tu culpa, además estoy acostumbrado. Pero no entiendo a que viene tu cara larga, según dicen pasas el dia entero sonriendo…

- Digamos, que hoy descubri que fui un estúpido enorme por mucho tiempo y estoy replanteándome muchas cosas.

- Entiendo… problemas de corazón.

- Como…

- Es lo de siempre, amas a alguien que no te ama o al revés. Solo cuando sonries es que es mutuo. Aunque yo.. he desistido un poco en ese tema… Digamos que los príncipes azules no están hechos para mi.

- Unete al club –sonrie chocando sus tazas, provocando una sonrisa en el irlandés. – yo no busco príncipes ni princesas, pero tienen razón. Nadie aguantaría a un pesado como yo. –Rie.

- Es que eres muy grande solo Ivan podría contigo –Rie.

- Pero no es mi tipo jajaja.-En ese momentos ambos se miran a los ojos sonriendo haciendo que algo brillara en su interior.

- Escucha Alfred… no tienes porque deprimirte… podrías tener a quien quisieras a tu lado. –mira el cartel su avión había llegado. – seguro que cuando nos volvamos a ver no estaras solo. Gracias por el café. –Iba a irse pero noto que algo le agarro el brazo.

- Ian… tienes algún plan para mañana?

- A-a que viene esa pregunta? – entre la sorpresa y el sonrojo.

- Solo hacia caso de tus palabras… si peudo tener a quien quisiera… porque no pasas el fin de año conmigo…

- E-esto es una locura Alfred… nos acabamos de conocer… -le mira ocultando una sonrisa.

- Y un loco no puede disfrutar de un dia? Vamos prometo llevarte a casa en avión yo mismo si hace falta. –Le miraba con unos ojos claros y sinceros.

- Esta bien americano… -rie leve. – Tu locura es contagiosa después de todo…

Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

El Tras hablar un rato, el americano le invito a dormir en su casa ya que era su culpa el haberlo "retenido" en su país , y nada mas llegar le mostro la habitaciones de invitados, pero no uso ninguna puesto que les amaneció hablando sobre sus vidas, inquietudes y anécdotas varias… Poco a poco, iban despertando mas interés el uno por el otro.

Bueno americano, en verdad has tenido una vida interesante –Rie.

Jeje, tu no te quedas atrás.

Supongo… -bosteza.

Oh disculpa, estarás cansado y yo aquí dándote charla jaja, si hasta a amanecido.

Tranquilo, dos no hablan si uno no quiere jeje.

Cierto cierto n.n, de todos modos, te dejare descansar, debes estar agotado y sino esta noche nos perderemos la fiesta. –Sonríe.

Tienes razón , -se tumba en la cama.- Y tu no descansas?

Si, pero primero debo ir a buscar mi traje a la tintorería. Duerme tranquilo nadie te molestara.

Gracias… -se tapa y ve como el americano sale, quedando dormido en el acto.

Alfred, salió directo a buscar cosas para la noche, tenía tantas ganas que no tenía nada de sueño, aunque sabría que debería descansar si quería aguantar la larga noche de final de año. Compro cotillón para la fiesta y una corbata conmemorativa para el. Luego recogió su traje y tras desayunar, se dirigió de nuevo a su casa para dormir un poco, no sin antes observar un poco desde la puerta a su invitado durmiente.

Que mono.

Sonrió y se volvió a su cuarto acostándose por fin a dormir, totalmente exhausto por las horas sin dormir, no sin antes poner la alarma.

Pasadas unas horas, Alfred abrió los ojos, miro el despertador, genial se había dejado dormir, se giro y noto una presencia en el otro lado de la cama… lo primero que le vino a la cabeza eran esas historias de fantasmas que tanto le habían traumado de pequeño, así que algo tembloroso decidió destapar la figura que se ocultaba bajos las sabanas…

I-IAN!

huh? – Desperezándose.- Que hora es?

Q-que haces aquí? Cuando?

oh.. Disculpa… es que, sonó el despertador, como no lo parabas vine a ver… estabas tan dormido que me dio pena despertarte, se te veía cansado y bueno… me acosté para descansar un poco s-siento haberte molestado…

no importa… es solo que no me lo esperaba… -sonríe levemente, el irlandés se veía realmente mono recién levantado y entre las sábanas, sacudió la cabeza pensando: "Vamos Al, le conoces de unas horas.. no puedes haberte enamorado tan rápido… además él nunca se fijaría en ti..."- creo que debería ir… a…bueno –ríe- a ducharme y a vestirme jeje tu descansa si quieres…

Oh no te preocupes… -no le quitaba ojo al americano. En esto Alfred se había levantado, yendo hacia el baño y cogiendo la ropa, pero no contaba con que Ian tenía otros planes.


End file.
